Kamilles in Love
by archaznable23
Summary: This is a scene when Amuro and Kamille went on for a recon mission and found an enemy attacking a building.


**KAMILLE IN LOVE**

As the Argama has touch down into Dublin they went to find supplies and repair. Captain Bright Noa asks Amuro and Kamille to do a recon to find if there are any threats. Amuro went ahead into his Gundam and Kamille into his Zeta. Meanwhile Captain Bright Noa was asking Quattro Bageena if he was still going to join the Zeon. Then Quattro Bageena answered when the time comes and after the war with the Titans I'll be going back to be Zeon and fight again. Then Captain Bright Noa said well it's your choice not mine I know that the war with the Titans will be hard and we were fighting also along side with the former Earth Federation. Then Mr. Wong Lee approach Captain Bright Noa and said well Mr. Bright our supplies were ready we will have to wait for another 3 hours for repair of the Argama. Captain Bright Noa replies well its good to hear Mr. Wong also how long are we going to be rearmed and ready to fight? Then Mr. Wong said it would take 3 hours depending on with the supplies because I'm having a hard time convincing Anaheim to have us discounted. Then Captain Bright Noa well that's politics then they both laugh.

Quattro Bageena interrupted Bright and Mr. Wong well guys I'll be going now I would like to see the scenery and have a fresh air. Captain Bright replied well I need you to be back here as soon as repairs were done then Quattro Bageena said Yeah! Yeah! I will. Meanwhile as Amuro and Kamille were flying toward Dublin they felt an unusual pressure that something was going on into the other side of the country. Amuro ask Kamille . . . did you feel that something is not right. Then Kamille said to Amuro I feel it to let's go there and find out.

Then they bought go into the other side of the country they found fire into one of the buildings. It seems that the building was under attack by the Zeons. Amuro said to Kamille the building was under attack I found five Zaku's and two Doms. Kamille take out the Dom's first I'll handle the Zaku's. Then they both fight off the Zaku's and Dom's. As battle rages on Kamille was firing on the Dom's then a pressure that struck Kamille. Damn what is this pressure that I was feeling is there a new type at one of those Dom's. Then Kamille went on firing the Dom's then the Dom's keep on dodging Kamille's attacks. The Dom's was fast maybe the pilot was a veteran or something. Then the pilot of the Dom also has felt a pressure towards Kamille. There was also a lot of pressure towards the enemy pilot. Kamille was talking to the pilot and asking who are you? The pilot never answers.

Amuro was busy fighting off the Zaku's. Amuro already destroyed three of the Zaku's while Kamille has destroyed nothing. When Amuro notice Kamille that he cannot kill the Dom's Amuro destroyed one of the Dom's then Kamille was little of shock. Amuro yelled at Kamille what's wrong with you can't you destroy any of those two. Then Kamille shook his head and has opened his mind then yells at Amuro behind you and fires off at Amuro it was the Zaku was destroyed at the back when Amuro was looking at Kamille. Then Kamille also yelled at Amuro stop it the pressure is killing me. Then when only one Zaku and a Dom were left they both hovers the air and look at each other. Then Amuro went on firing at Dom and Kamille went on firing at the Zaku. Then the Zaku was first destroyed and the Dom was only one left. Kamille and Amuro surrounded the Dom and interrogate the pilot.

Then Amuro ask the pilot what are you doing here in Dublin? The pilot didn't answer. When Amuro kept on questioning the pilot Kamille sneak on the back of it and grab the Dom. Then the Dom was shoving of the Zeta to escape then Amuro grab the Doms hand and pointed a gun on the head of the Dom and said stop moving or I'll shoot you in the head. Then they landed on the ground they both went out on the hatch. Kamille went on into the hatch of the Dom and was knocking on the hatch of the Dom. As the Dom's hatch was open they both were shock it was a girl who is piloting the Dom.

Kamille forces to remove the helmet of the pilot as the helmet were remove her long hair was scattered and the shining bright of the sun keeps the hair of the pilot shines and Kamille was shock at the girl. Maybe in the back of Kamille's mind the girl was very pretty. Kamille was blushing and Amuro notice it he bump Kamille's head and said stops it I know what you are thinking. Then Kamille apologizes to Amuro. Then Amuro ask the pilot again what is your name and motive here in Dublin? Then the pilot answered I'm Aina Zeon pilot. Then the girl quickly grabs a hand gun and pointed it into Amuro and shot it then Kamille moves and protect Amuro Kamille was shot but it was only a flesh wound that struck a bullet on his left shoulder. After the shooting the hatch of the Dom was closed. Then the Doms engine was started Kamille was holding his badly hit shoulder and went aboard Zeta.

Kamille releases the Dom and flies home to escape. Then Amuro ask Kamille are you alright can you still fly? Kamille said it was nothing I can still fly. Then Kamille grab a patch and put it on his wounds. Then they both fly off and return to Argama. As they returned to the Argama the repair was done. Both the Gundam and the Zeta went inside the hangar for repairs also. Then as Kamille went out of Zeta Fa Yuri was there to wait for Kamille then when she notices the wounds of Kamille she grab on to Kamille's shoulder and help him to go inside a clinic to treat the wound and take a rest. Then Amuro look at Kamille and said I think you should rest now me and the rest of the Gundam team will go and thanks for the help out there. Then Kamille smiles and said its ok I'll catch up with you guys later.

As the Argama has finished the supplies and repair they went off and leave Dublin and flies toward Afrika were some remnants of Zeon were still fighting some of the Federation Forces. Another mission waits for the Argama crew.


End file.
